Ground fault circuit interrupting (GFCI) devices, as currently available, are capable of interrupting fault current in the range of 4 to 6 milliamps. Circuits for such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,289 and 4,348,708, both of which are in the name of Edward K. Howell. The circuits described therein basically include a current sensor or magnetics, a signal processor or electronics and an electronic switch. The magnetics consist of a differential current transformer which responds to a current imbalance in the line and neutral conductors of the distribution circuit. This current imbalance is amplified by the signal processor pursuant to triggering the electronic switch and thereby complete an energization circuit for the trip solenoid. The current sensor also includes a neutral excitation transformer for responding to a ground fault on the neutral conductor.
A mounting arrangement for the GFCI device is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,667 and 4,001,652 to Keith W. Klein et al. In the Klein et al GFCI device, the signal processor electronics is carried on a printed wire board and is positionally mounted and retained in one shell compartment of a GFCI receptacle casing. The magnetics are positionally mounted in another shell compartment within the receptacle and are locked in place by the insertion of single turn transformer winding elements. This GFCI assembly, although compact, does not readily lend to a fully automated assembly process since the magnetics contain two separate transformers which require electrical interconnection with each other as well as with the circuit electronics. To date, the electrical interconnection of the magnetics with the electronics has accounted for a good percentage of the time involved in the GFCI assembly process.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a wireless connection between the GFCI line and neutral terminals and the magnetic sensor module which contains both the differential current transformer and neutral excitation transformer in a single unitary structure. This results in a magnetic sensor plug-in subassembly which allows the electrical interconnection between the magnetic sensor module and the electronics printed wire board to be completely automated.